vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Valera
Deacon Valera was an officer of the Silver Circle and later a member of the Nurmendemar. She was part of the group that travelled to Tarabrenth to recover the shield of Sandamar. Valera had issues with the diminishing social power of Silver Circle members after the revival of the Nurmendemar. History The rank of Deacon was a prestigious position in the Silver Circle. Valera was a respected leader in the cult and known for the care she took of her followers. She followed Thèandìl and the mission to defeat the Order of the Burning Palm and to honor Selviir. When Luka came South from Hundred’s Keep to rally the remains of the Circle for an attack on the Burning Palm’s main town, she and her soldiers followed him. However, after the victory the Silver Circle was incorporated into the Nurmendemar. Valera felt betrayed. She had loyally followed Thèandìl for the past five and felt discarded. But like most members of the Circle she stayed in the Nurmendemar Territory. She made a life for herself and tried to spread the word of Selviir. In AeP 447 when a mission to Tarabrenth was being organized she volunteered to go in part to prove the Circle still had a place. She met Alekiai, Aspen and the other four in the longhouse of Agnoor. After short introductions the group took a short trip through the harsh winter to the camp of the shaman Morgar. He gave them more information on the item they were going to steal from the king. It was an old shield that once belonged to the king of the Nurmendemar. He used it in battle against Hlesmil and survived. But the Palm had sold it to the crown and the crown refused to return it. Morgar also told them where they could meet Luka, who was now a spy in Tarabrenth. On the multi-week trip to the capital Valera enjoyed her time at night looking up at the stars. Despite the bitter cold she was happy to sleep beneath the night sky. She would also help Alekiai secure the campsite every night. Valera also came to respect Staavin. The man had secrets about his past and his powers. As a follower of Selviir she understood secrets and came to trust him. On the second night, to escape the sheer winds, the group camped in an abandoned tower. Aspen suspected it was from the War of Ascendance. While Tiihbid and Calvin explored the tower, and Aspen and Willa set up camp, Valera went with Alekiai to secure the outside. He couldn’t shake a bad feeling. But Valera and the others found no danger and made camp anyway. The next day they ended up in the middle of a blizzard. Because visibility was limited, when most of the group found shelter, Aspen the one leading didn’t notice. Valera helped bring them to safety. When the group encountered the White Badgers, Valera was injured in the surprise. She ran back directing the others. After the defeat of the monsters Aspen healed Valera’s wounds. When they arrived at Tarabrenth, Valera recognized Luka. She was the only one of the group who had met him before. As he brought them into the city, the two talked about life now that the circle was gone. He mentioned things weren’t that different since he had always lived away from Silver Circle territory. She began to think about moving away. Perhaps to Tarabrenth. To help with the preparations for sneaking into the castle, she and Luka went to speak with a former Silver Circle member named Gerild. He had left after the merge and started a business. Valera talked him into giving them directions to one of the King’s vaults. In return she promised to keep secret that he helped them and find him something from the vault. After moving through the tunnels she tried to sneak up on the King’s soldiers but was spotted. So she led them back to her allies who knocked them out. Her trust in Staavin was rewarded when he picked up a sword from the guard and communicated with it. At least enough for half the directions. She used what Gerild told her took the group the rest of the way. Outside the vault she knocked out one guard. She helped disarm the trap that was on the shield and took a painting for Gerild and along with most of the group made her escape. Appearance Valera was a little bit shorter than most people, she had short black hair, wore a dark grey cloak and a modified Silver Circle amulet. She had a light grey scarf and dark grey robes. Valera carried three daggers meant for throwing and had fur lined boots. She kept all the baldes hidden beneath her robes. In deference to the Nurmendenmar she wore a green belt with a silver buckle. Relations Valera met Staavin right before their trip to Tarabrenth. She respected him for his secrets. Valera knew the power of keeping information hidden and trusted Staavin because of it. In AeP 441, Valera was one of the Circle members who rallied behind Luka to fight at Hundred’s Keep. There she gained respect for him as a leader. She encountered him over five years later in Tarabrenth. The two bonded over the diminishing social power of the Circle, and their joint desire to leave the Nurmendemar territory. However they both shared a respect for Thèandìl. Valera had a slight resentment for the Nurmendemar. She felt that the old members of the warrior dynasty were treated better in Agnoor than members of the Silver Circle. She felt the Circle had earned their place. She tried to spread the word of Selviir but found many unreceptive. Powers Valera was a skill on field leader. She could inspire her soldiers and was a master at tactical positioning her squad. However Valera didn’t have any experience managing full armies, so her skill only extended to a few soldiers at once. She was also skill at knife throwing. Valera also was one of the few people in Var’Tareen who possessed an enchanted item. She had a damping cloak that allowed her to move unheard. List of Appearances: Campaigns # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Carufell Union Category:Religion